


Just Where The Wind Take Us

by Polly_Dreams



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polly_Dreams/pseuds/Polly_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde el trágico accidente ocurrido en el más duro invierno, la relación de Clay y Jax sólo ha ido a peor hasta el punto de no poder mirarse a la cara. Una sucesión de dramáticas consecuencias, llevan a Jackson a replantearse su permanencia en la banda, sin ningún apoyo, cada vez con menos amigos, pero con la sensación de que algo está por cambiar por completo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

 

Todo iba jodidamente mal. En el intercambio de armas con la banda de Leroy habían aparecido los mayas disparando a todo el mundo, sin tregua, incluso hiriendo a gente de su mismo bando. Chibs sintió una corazonada dentro de él, Jax se había quedado sólo en el taller, un castigo impuesto por Clay después del accidente. Algo dentro de él supo que habían ido a por el rubio. Sin decir nada a nadie y sin mirar si había algún SAMCRO caído, subió encima de su Harley y arrancó, sintiendo como le exigía a la moto más de lo que podía. Pero le era indiferente, Jackie podía estar herido y era todo lo que ocupaba su mente. Sabía que estaba quemando sus neumáticos, que estaba paseándose todos los semáforos, que al mejor descuido podría tener un accidente, pero era su vida o la de Teller.

"Sólo unos metros y estaré allí". Se infundó ánimo a sí mismo, apartando las imágenes del chico desangrándose de su cabeza, sin querer imaginar lo peor.   
Apagó el motor de su Harley y la dejó en mitad del patio, sacando con rapidez la Glock 21 que llevaba dentro del chaleco. El silencio sepulcral que reinaba en el taller hizo que su corazón latiera con más fuerza, era una mala señal. Se aventuró con cuidado de no ser descubierto, unos pasos más y vio un cuerpo. La adrenalina le recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Corrió con la furia latiendo en sus venas pero al ver la tez morena del hombre se calmó por unos segundos, era un maya. 

-¡A tu derecha Chibs! -la voz de Jax era inconfundible, al menos estaba vivo. Se giró con habilidad y logró asestarle un tiro en la cabeza al maya que le apuntaba con una AK. Buscó con la mirada posibles enemigos, a la vez que intentaba encontrar con desesperación a Jax.

-Chibs, Chibs... -escuchó como murmuraba una voz conocida.  
Sus pies se movieron automáticamente, encontrándose al rubio apoyado contra una pared, apretándose el vientre, rojo, con las manos llenas de sangre. Chibs agarró su hombro mientras sacaba el teléfono para llamar a urgencias, pero la mano de Jax apartó el móvil.

-Llama a Tara... -dijo en apenas un susurro, mientras el brillo de sus ojos se apagaba lentamente. 

-Jackson, sabes que Tara no está -le contestó con el mayor tacto que la situación le permitía-

-Tara...

Sus párpados iban cayendo bajo el telón de sus pestañas y su respiración era cada vez más lenta y pausada.

-Escúchame Jackie boy, te tengo, todo va a salir bien. Te recuperarás. Saldrás de esta, como de todas las demás.  
Él mismo quiso creer sus palabras, pero Jax cada vez estaba más pálido y apenas aguantaba con los ojos abiertos más de un par de segundos. Tenía que actuar rápido. Si llamaba a la ambulancia la policía se presentaría allí, haría preguntas, registraría el lugar. No podía permitirlo, encontrarían todas las armas ilegales que SAMCRO estaba vendiendo. 

Reunió toda la fuerza que pudo y dejó solo a Jax un par de minutos, corriendo a por la furgoneta, abriendo la puerta del copiloto para montarle.

-Oye, Jackie boy, no voy a dejar que te mueras, no sin antes verte lucir ese emblema de presidente. Así que no seas un capullo y mantente despierto.

Jackson dibujó una tenue sonrisa en su rostro mientras volvía a quedarse dormido. Chibs cargó el peso muerto del cuerpo, ingeniándoselas para colocarlo dentro de la furgoneta y abrocharle el cinturón sin tocar la herida de bala.

-¿Jax? ¿Estás ahí? -preguntó ansioso mientras salía del taller a más velocidad de la permitida.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Miró una sola vez al asiento, Jax había dejado de apretarse el vientre y todo empezaba a teñirse de rojo oscuro. Parecía dormido, como si nada hubiera pasado. 

Joder, mierda, joder. Chibs soltó una de las manos del volante para colocar sus dedos sobre el cuello del rubio, buscando pulsaciones, por más mínima que fuera, bastaría para dar una señal de vida. Ahí estaba, latía despacio, cada vez más, pero seguía con él.

Descendió hasta su pierna y agarró su rodilla, sin soltarla el resto del trayecto.

-Te tengo Jackie boy, te tengo.


	2. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1  
Dos meses antes

 

El invierno de ese año estaba siendo uno de los peores para el club desde hacía mucho tiempo, tanto que algunos de sus integrantes ni siquiera lo habían experimentado en sus propias pieles. El suministro de armas cada vez era más escaso, lo que provocaba que los lazos de SAMCRO con otras bandas se fueran debilitando hasta el punto de volverse inexistentes. Ellos mismos se estaban quedando sin el material suficiente para defenderse.

Jax llevaba una semana discutiendo con Clay sobre vías alternativas para conseguir dinero y protección, pero ninguna era la salida que buscaba el líder de los Sons of Anarchy. Los lazos entre todos comenzaban a debilitarse, desde que ambos se habían distanciado de esa forma tan brutal los demás integrantes habían tenido que elegir a la fuerza entre un bando u otro, sin que nadie quedara inmune ante los ojos acusadores por parte de los otros.

Chibs no había querido pronunciarse. Decía que él le era fiel a los hijos de la anarquía, no a ninguno de sus líderes. Clay no le dio importancia, pero Jax se había reído, sin poder estar más de acuerdo con la posición que su viejo amigo había tomado.

Juice apareció en la sala de reuniones con la mirada cabizbaja, incapaz de enfrentarse a los ojos de Clay con miedo de que mataran al mensajero. Se aclaró la voz un par de veces antes de hablar.

-Han interceptado el cargamento de los irlandeses -le estaba costando la vida no apartar sus ojos y salir corriendo- y mañana tenemos la entrega.

Las últimas palabras se encasquillaron en su boca como si se tratara de la bala que decide entre la vida y la muerte. Clay golpeó con fuerza sobre la mesa, sobresaltando al puertoriqueño.

-Malditos irlandeses -en la cara de Chibs apareció una media sonrisa de aceptación con el insutlo- ¡no nos queda ni una puta arma! 

Frunció el ceño y se masajeó la sien con sus dedos. Jax observó nervioso, no tenían ningún plan alternativo, necesitaban el dinero y ese encargo había sido su última esperanza. Ladeó la cabeza, mirando fijamente a su padrastro, sabiendo que dijera lo que dijera no lo aceptaría.

-No podemos hacerlo -dijo sabiendo que era lo que todos pensaban pero nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

-Tenemos que hacerlo -contestó Clay sin opción a réplica-

Jax respiró varias veces antes de volver a alzar la voz, sabía que esto desencadenaría una nueva pelea de territorio que él no quería volver a tener.

-Mason y los suyos pueden esperar. Tenemos que encontrar a alguien que nos dé las armas.

-¡Sería la tercera vez que lo aplazamos! No nos darán opción, perderemos otro comprador, otra vez. No podemos permitir quedarnos sin ellos, son potenciales, pueden darnos mucho dinero y control. 

El rubio se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla, apoyando el rostro sobre su puño cerrado. La tensión crecía a cada palabra que salía de su boca, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Clay siguiera llevando al club a un callejón sin salida.

-¿Qué es lo que propones entonces? -sonrió con prepotencia, sabiendo que eso le sacaría de sus casillas- ¿Entrar a robar armas de todas las casas de Charming?

Clay apretó con fuerza su mandíbula y sus nudillos. La paciencia mermaba con la edad y con los problemas que no paraban de amenazarles. Y ahora su propio hijo no paraba de enfrentarse a sus decisiones.

-Venderemos las nuestras.

Sus palabras no sonaron como una opción, sino como una orden. Todos se revolvieron nerviosos en sus sillas, incómodos. Jax estaba listo para quejarse de nuevo, pero Chibs se le adelantó.

-Clay, piénsalo bien, nos dejará totalmente desprotegidos. Si ocurriera cualquier cosa...

-Además que ni juntando todas nuestras armas llegamos a más de la mitad del pedido. -añadió Bobby-

El líder negó rotundamente con la cabeza, ya había tomado una decisión y se encargaría de que saliera hacia delante.

-No saldremos de Charming hasta que llegue el nuevo cargamento. No pasará nada. Con la mitad será suficiente para que Mason acepte esperar algo más, es una garantía.

Todos se miraron con desconfianza.

-¿Cuánto tardará en llegar el siguiente reparto, Juice?

-Una semana.

Clay sonrió, quitándole importancia al asunto, como siempre hacía.

-¡Una semana! Aguantaremos esa semana de sobra. Votemos.

La respiraciones eran tensas y las miradas trataban de no encontrarse con la de los otros, sin ser capaces de ocultar la desconfianza que la situación les creaba. Tig levantó la mano el primero, siempre fiel. Juice no tardó en seguirles, siempre preocupado por ir en contra del club. A ellos no tardaron en sumarse Opie, junto a su padre y finalmente, Bobby, bajo la atenta mirada de Clay y Jax.

-Sólo será una semana hijo -le dijo directamente al rubio.

Él se rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Estáis todos locos por aceptar algo así, no contéis conmigo.

Se levantó de su silla a la vez que la maza de madera golpeaba dando por finalizada la sesión. Chibs alzó las cejas, yo ni siquiera he dicho nada. Siguió a Jackson por el taller, encontrándoselo contra las verjas, fumando.

-Sabes que estoy en contra de toda esta mierda. No me gusta sentirme vulnerable -confesó, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta excepto una medio sonrisa- de todas maneras, tengo que ir, necesitamos tanta gente como sea posible.

-No vas a convencerme.

El escocés rió.

-No intentaba hacerlo.

Ambos sonrieron, sabiendo que compartían de alguna manera el mismo pensamiento.

-El muy capullo ni siquiera ha recordado que mañana es el cumpleaños de mamá. Tenemos la fiesta, y...

Jax comenzó a agobiarse, hinchando el pecho con todo el aire que pudo para tranquilizarse. Chibs le colocó la mano sobre el hombro y le miró directamente a los ojos, serio.

-Volveremos antes de que la reina pueda darse cuenta si quiera de que nos hemos ido.

Jax sonrió y le devolvió el apretón en el hombro.

-Gracias, Chibs, por todo.

Lanzó el cigarro a varios metros y se marchó, dispuesto a coger su Harley y alejarse todo lo posible de Clay y el club, buscando el consuelo en brazos de su old lady.

 

A la tarde siguiente todos los miembros del club se encontraban reunidos en el taller, terminando de empaquetar todas las armas que habían recolectado entre ellos y sus familias. Jax observaba todo apoyado sobre su Harley, sin la menor intención de ayudar o echar una mano, suficiente había hecho dando sus armas. Era demasiado. Chibs y Opie se acercaron a él, con la intención de persuadirle una vez más de que les acompañara.

-No, no voy a hacer algo con lo que estoy totalmente en contra.

Opie bufó y negó con la cabeza, sabía que el chico al que llamaba hermano no iba a cambiar de opinión, le dijeran lo que le dijeran.

-Está bien.

Y sin nada más que añadir se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a cumplir el trato. Chibs sonrió a Jax y siguió a Opie, sin darse la vuelta para dirigirse a él, gritó.

-Lo prometido es deuda.

Jax rió ante el gesto de su amigo y esperó a que todos montaran en las motos para asegurar el taller y marcharse a casa de Gemma. Clay ni siquiera se había dignado en dirigirle la palabra, o una simple mirada, cualquier gesto hubiera bastado para que les acompañara, para apoyarle, pero los constantes enfrentamientos entre ambos sólo les separaban más. Jax se preguntaba cuánto aguantaría hasta que las decisiones equivocadas de su padre por llevarle la contraria llevaran al club a una catástrofe. Clay se sentía amenazado y constantemente pensaba que todos cuestionaban su liderazgo. Desde la aparición de su enfermedad, también llegó la vulnerabilidad. Todas sus decisiones tenían que ser incuestionables y si alguien se atrevía a ir en contra perdía el aprecio de su líder. Todos eran conscientes de la situación, incluso él mismo, pero nadie excepto Jax eran capaces de decirle “no”.

Con todos esos pensamientos en la cabeza, Jax subió a su Harley y fue directo a casa de su madre, donde todas las mujeres de SAMCRO estaban terminando de preparar la comida y la decoración. Gemma trató de estar ocupada con las celebración para no tener que hablar con su hijo sobre el por qué no había ido con el resto, conociendo de sobra la respuesta. Por suerte, Tara había salido pronto del hospital, con lo que se refugió en sus brazos y la besó hasta olvidar por qué estaba allí.

-Volverán pronto -Tara habló en alto, contestando a los silenciosos pensamientos que rondaban la mente de su novio-

Él negó con la cabeza y sonrió antes de volver a besarla, viendo cómo cuidaba de él.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa -dijo mirando a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie escuchaba la conversación- Nos hemos quedado sin armas, estamos totalmente expuestos. Si alguien se llega a enterar de que no tenemos munición y apenas armas...

Giró la cara, sintiendo cómo Tara estaba a punto de acariciarle las mejillas de esa forma, como si fuera un bebé. No quería sentirse así.

-No va a pasar nada. Venga, Jax, es el cumple de Gemma, no te comas la cabeza. Deja tus enfrentamientos con Clay para otro día, este es suyo.

Ambos miraron hacia la anfitriona y él terminó sonriendo.

-Tienes razón -besó sus manos y se alejó.

Fue directo hacia su madre, fundiéndose en un gran abrazo. Depositó un beso sobre su frente y se separó unos centímetros para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Felicidades mamá, cada vez pareces más joven.

Ella rió y golpeó su hombro sin delicadeza. Sus ojos brillaron como si fuera una adolescente cumpliendo la mayoría de edad. Le regaló una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa antes de acariciarle el mentón.

-Pues tú cada vez estás más grande, y yo más orgullosa.

Jax volvió a recibir un cariñoso gesto de su madre antes de alejarse para echar mano a una cerveza y sentarse a fumar pensando que no ir con el club no era tan malo, al menos estaba rodeado de mujeres.

 

Había pasado una hora y media desde que SAMCRO había partido hacia la entrega. Jax comenzaba a andar nervioso, caminando por el patio bajo la atenta mirada de su madre. Se suponía que la operación debía durar 45 minutos, ya debían estar allí. Sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Clay. Cinco pitidos. No obtuvo contestación. Opie. Cinco pitidos. Tampoco respondió. Chibs. Siete pitidos. Seguía sin escuchar una voz al otro lado. Apretó los puños y soltó una maldición al aire. Volvió a recorrer el jardín, directo a la puerta, con la idea de salir con la Harley. Gemma se acercó y le agarró del brazo.

-Puede que hayan tenido algún imprevisto. No lo hagas. Por mi. Quédate hoy a mi lado.

La mirada de su madre suplicaba. Bastante significaba para ella que su marido no pasara la celebración de su cumpleaños por un intercambio de armas como para soportar que también lo hiciera su hijo. Para que ambos terminaran peleando por no darse la razón el uno al otro.

Jax hizo un movimiento brusco y se soltó de la mano de su madre, sentándose en la acera a prenderse un cigarro, sin hablar a a nadie. Que no contestaran ninguno al teléfono era una mala señal. El rugido de una decena de Harleys por el final de la calle le hicieron salir de su espiral de malos presagios. Se levantó como si le hubieran pinchado y se fue de allí, entrando a la casa, siendo ahora él quien no quería hablar ni ver a nadie.

Fue en busca de Tara, que terminaba de sacar los últimos aperitivos aprovechando la recién llegada de los demás. Ella le consoló como mejor sabía, dejándole sus labios para hacerle olvidar. Cuando las necesidades de Jax fueron cubiertas salió a lo que no quería enfrentarse, pero tenía.

Recibió una cerveza rápida de Chibs, al que no le dio tiempo a dar las gracias, su atención estaba centrada en Clay, que sonreía con soberbia desde el otro lado del patio. Le estaba provocando. Él lo sabía. Caminó directo a darle a su padre lo que tanto ansiaba. Una pelea. Pero tan pronto como se acercaba unas grandes y fuertes manos se posaron en su pecho, parándole en seco. Sus ojos grises chocaron contra los oscuros escoceses. Su mandíbula se tensó y estuvo a punto de gruñir a Chibs cuando habló.

-No le jodas el cumpleaños a tu madre. Estamos aquí, te lo prometí. No dejes que esto te afecte.

Su única respuesta fue una larga e intensa mirada. Caminó con brusquedad entre la gente, hasta que encontró a su madre, dándole un tendido abrazo.

-Me voy antes de que esto explote. Felicidades mamá, te quiero.

Besó su cabeza y no le dio lugar a réplica, alejándose de todo aquel circo en el que no podía seguir fingiendo. Varias voces gritaron su nombre, pero no le pararon hasta que montó en su moto, poniendo tierra de por medio entre Clay y él.

 

Llevaba varios minutos conduciendo, sin ningún destino fijo, sólo despejar su mente y aclarar sus ideas, tomar las decisiones adecuadas. Estaba llegando a la carretera de salida de Charming cuando escuchó cómo una veintina de furiosos motores se acercaban a su posición. De frente vio cómo un grupo de Mayas iba en su contra, entrando al pueblo. Se escondió para darles algo de ventaja siguiéndoles de cerca. No podían haberse enterado de que estaban desprotegidos, no podía ser real, pensó ferozmente mientras cada vez se acercaban más a casa de su madre. 

Antes de que pudiera llamar para alertar a todos los del club, las armas ya estaban en alto, disparando a todos aquellos blancos desprotegidos que eran su familia. Jax saltó de la Harley, sin preocuparse por si caí contra el suelo o no. Escuchaba los gritos de pánico en todo el patio, veía el caos, olía la sangre. 

Rugió como si se le escapara el alma y se lanzó contra ellos, levantando su arma, apuntando a la espalda de cada uno de los mayas. Sólo tenía 15 balas. Tenía que dar en el blanco. Sin pensárselo dos veces apretó el gatillo, con un par de segundos entre disparo y disparo, entre muerto y muerto. Sólo quedaba una bala, un único objetivo que Jax tenía ceja y ceja, fijo. Pero hubo una dedo más rápido, su diana había apretado antes con una bala que iba directa a un corazón. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar pese a que estaba sintiendo que todo iba a cámara lenta, congelando su cuerpo sin ser capaz ni de respirar. Gritó al ver cómo el plomo se incrustaba en el estómago de su madre. Algo se había partido en su alma. Sus pies reaccionaron antes que su cerebro, corriendo hacia el asesino, al que degolló sin piedad. 

No había ni un solo maya de pie. Jax había alcanzado el cuerpo de Gemma antes que nadie. La cogió de la cintura y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, apoyándola contra su pecho, acunándola.

-Todo va a salir bien, mamá, no te preocupes. -las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos, creando una capa de hielo por no dejarlas salir- no te mueras, por favor -su corazón se partía al ver el brillo de los ojos de Gemma oscurecer-

-Jackson, hijo mío. Siempre voy a estar orgullosa de ti.

Su sonrisa pretendía ser sincera, plena, pero el agudo dolor que empezaba a temblar por todo su cuerpo la convirtieron en una mueca. Trató de alzar su mano, pero no lo consiguió hasta que fue Jax quien la llevó a su propia mejilla.

-Te quiero.

Sus párpados cayeron como un gran telón, terminando la función de su vida. Jax dejó de sentir el retumbar de los latidos de su corazón, sabía que su alma se había escapado de sus brazos, la apretó más fuerte contra él y cerró los ojos, gritando, dejánose llevar por el dolor.

-NO. NO. ¡¡¡NO!!!

Sus gritos eran de desesperación, tan altos que cualquiera lo hubiera podido escuchar. Poco a poco, los miembros del club fueron acercándose a la voz del dolor, descubriendo el motivo de sus aullidos, rompiéndose el alma uno a uno al ver el cuerpo sin vida de la reina y madre de todos ellos. Todos cerraban los ojos y rezaban una pequeña oración. Algunos no podían reprimir las lágrimas.

-Tú -dijo Jax enfurecido, apretando la mandíbula- ¡Tú eres el culpable! -rugió, mirando directamente a Clay.

El líder tenía un boquete en su pierna, había recibido un tiro que le había dejado tirado en la hierba. Ahora la arrastraba con sus manos para confirmar con sus propios ojos lo que su corazón no quería escuchar. Apartó la mirada, incapaz de ver cómo su mujer tendía sobre los brazos de su hijo, desangrada, con el vientre rojo.

-¡TÚ NOS DEJASTE DESPROTEGIDOS! ¡A TI ES A QUIEN HAN SEGUIDO!

Opie puso las manos sobre los hombros de Jax, tratando de levantarle y apartarle del cadáver, pero volvió a rugir como un lobo, enseñando los dientes, no dejaría que el cuerpo perdiera su calor.

Clay no pudo articular palabra. Sólo se dejó caer al suelo, rompiendo a llorar como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón del pecho. Tigs, desconsolado, fue el primero en acudir a su llanto para consolarle. Juice entró a la casa, donde estaban el resto de mujeres y las prohibió que salieran. No tenían por qué ver aquello. Tara se enfrentó al puertoriqueño, exigiendo saber qué estaba pasando, si estaban todos bien, pero él se fue en silencio, cerrando la puerta.

Una hora después, Jax seguía acunando el cuerpo de su madre, apretando los ojos cerrados para no tener que llorar, para no tener que ver lo que sujetaba. La policía y la ambulancia terminó por llegar. Atendieron a los heridos e hicieron preguntas a todos los que estaban en condiciones suficientes de responder. Habían arropado a Clay en una manta, pero él sólo miraba al infinito, con la mirada hueca, perdida, sin emitir sonido alguno. Pero Jax era intocable, no dejaba que nadie se acercara a él o Gemma.

Tara con río de lágrimas había apoyado su frente contra la nuca de Jax, tratando de abrazarle, pero él era impasible. Los auxiliares no paraban de insistir en que debían llevarse el cadáver, pero todos alargaron el momento hasta que Opie se arrodilló junto a su hermano.

-Tienes que dejarla ir.

Las palabras estaban atascadas en su garganta, sintiendo cómo se escapaban como si fuera un sólo hilo. Jax hizo una mueca de dolor, reprimiendo de nuevo las lágrimas. Fue ese momento en el que se cobijó en los ojos de Opie cuando los demás tomaron el cuerpo de Gemma, cogiéndola con delicadeza, como si fuera a romperse y la alejaron de allí. 

Jax se quedó tirado en el suelo, viendo cómo se llevaban una parte de él, muerta.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2  
Un día después.  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsNnMWxwJEo&feature=share&list=PL5BA5E178431B3659

 

Jax se había quedado sentado esos dos días frente al ataúd de su madre. No respondía a ningún estímulo, a ninguna palabra, a ningún gesto de compasión. De nadie. Su mirada parecía perdida, pero estaba anclada en esas manos cruzadas sobre el pecho. Su mente creía que la vería despertar de un momento a otro, que abriría los ojos y le echaría la bronca por no haberse movido, por no comer. En ocasiones incluso sonreía al imaginarlo. No había derramado ni una sola lágrima en todo el tiempo, se había prometido que no lo haría, que Gemma no querría verle así.

A tan sólo unos metros de él se encontraba Clay, bebiendo para olvidar la pena, rodeado de sus hermanos y de gente desconocida que se acercaba para darle el pésame. Evitaba derrumbarse delante de ellos, pero la realidad era muy distinta. Cada minuto que le daban a solas se encerraba golpeando las paredes, derribando los muros que cargaban sus lágrimas, preguntándose por qué ella y no él.

Opie había decidido sentarse todo ese tiempo junto a Jax, sin decirle una palabra. Sabía por lo que estaba pasando, él se había sentido igual cuando murió Donna. Sólo estaba allí, con el corazón en un puño al ver cómo su segunda madre se iba de su lado para siempre.

Chibs no podía parar quieto. Sentía que en el momento en el que se lo hiciera, iba a flaquear, caería en una espiral de dolor de la que no estaba seguro si podría salir. Ocupaba su tiempo entre el bar, Clay y Jax. Cada hora, cuando daban en punto, entraba en la habitación, asegurándose de que todo estaba bien, de que sí necesitaba algo, el estuviera allí para poder dárselo. Nunca obtenía respuesta, y el gris de sus ojos creaban un vacío en su interior.  
Juice no dejaba de seguir al escocés, no sabía bien como actuar, viendo a sus hermanos, tan grandes y fuertes, encogidos como si fueran pequeños pájaros a los que hubieran cortado las alas.

Los demás se sustituían entre ellos para ir a llorar donde nadie les viera o para aguantar como rocas junto a Clay, esperando el momento en el que la desesperación controlara todos sus sentidos y ellos tuvieran que estar ahí para pararle los pies y protegerle.

 

Se había organizado todo un despliegue , Jax iba al frente, flanqueado a su izquierda por Opie, a su derecha Chibs. Tras ellos conducía el coche fúnebre que transportaba el cuerpo sin vida de Gemma, seguido por Clay y un centenar de moteros venidos desde todos los rincones de américa, unidos por el dolor. Al final de todos ellos les seguía el coche patrulla con Tara, Abel y Unser.

Todo era gris. Caía una ligera nieve que se mezclaba con los chalecos negros de casi todos los presentes. El cementerio estaba en silencio, excepto por los sollozos y las tenues palabras del cura. Jax se encontraba alejado de toda la muchedumbre, oyendo sin escuchar el discurso que prometía una vida mejor para lo que fue lo mejor de su vida. Había apartado a todos de su lado, quería estar solo, bombeando dolor y odio a partes iguales.

Miró uno por uno a todos esos cachorros que su madre, como loba valiente, había salvado, criado, ayudado. Ahora sostenían esa expresión de animal herido, desamparados, perdidos en el bosque. Las piernas de todos temblaban, como sus cuerpos, agarrándose los jirones de sus almas rotas intentando coser todas las lágrimas. Sintió que estaba fuera de su cuerpo, que él no estaba allí, observando la escena como si sólo fuera una pesadilla, que de un momento a otro alguien le despertaría.

Regresó a su cuerpo, pero no se levantó. Sólo había sido esa gran mano ruda agarrando su hombro, con fuerza, sosteniendo las miradas, compartiendo silencio. Jax no se inmutó. Volvió el gris de su iris al ataúd que comenzaba a descender hacia el agüero. Sintió ver pasar toda su vida, desde su primer recuerdo cogido en brazos por su madre hasta el último, siendo él quien acunaba su cuerpo, toda esas partes siendo enterradas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando la gente comenzó a hacer una fila para dejar una flor sobre el féretro. Uno por uno le dedicaban unas últimas palabras, un último gesto de complicidad, un “te echaremos de menos”. Los miembros del club no sólo dejaban una rosa roja sobre ella, también depositaban una parte de su corazón.

Cuando Clay se paró sin fuerzas una última vez frente a ella sintió que se le paraba el corazón. Su cuerpo cayó de rodillas contra la dura tierra. Su grito resonó por todos los rincones del cementerio, sin dejar un alma tranquila. Tig y Bobby cogieron a su hermano y le ayudaron a sentarse en una de las sillas, viendo cómo su líder se quebraba en millones de trozos.

Jax seguía sin moverse, nada de lo que estaba pasando a Clay le importaba. Todos los ojos apuntaron hacia él esperando una respuesta, que se levantara y tirara la última flor, que acudiera junto a su padre, le abrazara y por fin soltara todas esas lágrimas que había estado reteniendo. Pero nada de eso pasó.

Chibs volvió a apretar su hombro, esta vez le hizo una seña con la cabeza. Pero sus ojos le decían todo lo que necesitaba. Esbozó una mínima sonrisa y se levantó, caminando hasta el atúd sin mirar a nadie. Se arrodilló, sujetando la rosa blanca entre sus manos, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza, deseándole una vida mejor que esa.

-Te quiero.

Dejó en un pequeño susurro a los pétalos, dando un pequeño beso a la flor, lanzándola contra la madera negra. Si no fuera porque sentía a un centenar de ojos sobre su espalda, se hubiera quedado ahí toda la eternidad. Pero no podía soportarlo, quería alejarse de todo aquello lo más rápido posible. Al hacerlo volvió a sentir el peso de unas manos sobre él, pero no era la compasión del escocés. Los ojos hinchados de Clay ansiaban un perdón, pero Jax estaba muy lejos de todo eso. Fue incapaz de gritarle, pero sí tuvo la fuerza suficiente para romper su nariz.

Se alejó de allí a pasos agigantados, escuchando los gritos y lloros de todos los presentes. Muchos de ellos le llamaron, Tara suplicó que volviera, pero él ya estaba sobre su Harley, conduciendo lejos de allí.

Chibs corrió, tirando a gente a su alrededor, pero no dejaría que Jax cometiera otro error. Tan sólo iba unos metros por detrás de su moto, y él ya había notado hacía una hora su presencia, pero no dejaban de recorrer las carreteras ya a las afueras de Charming. Siguieron así un par de horas más, terminando en la costa de Santa Cruz. Ninguno había dicho una sola palabra desde que se habían sentado sobre aquellas tablas de madera dejando que sus pies colgaran sobre el mar.

Siete cigarrillos más tarde, Jax lanzó su última colilla, tomando aire y aclarándose la voz. 

-Lo siento -dijo sin apartar sus ojos del vaivén de las olas.

Chibs encendió un nuevo cigarro y rió.

-No es a mi a quien tienes que pedir perdón por haberme roto la nariz.

De la garganta de Jax salió lo más parecido a una carcajada. Negó con la cabeza y se retiró el pelo de la cara, mirando al escocés directamente.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora mismo... Sólo... Gracias por haber conducido más de tres horas sin sentido y aún así no haberme dado un puñetazo.

Chibs golpeó su espalda con fuerza y cariño y sonrió. Sabía cómo se sentía y no pensaba dejarle sólo y a la deriva en ese océano de sentimientos. Estaría allí para guiarle, como había prometido a Gemma muchos años atrás.

-Está bien. ¿Qué tal si conseguimos unas cuántas cervezas y nos damos un baño?

Jax se levantó, tendiéndole la mano a su amigo. El roce fue suficiente para agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo. Sacarle de todo aquello e intentando quitarle algo de dolor de encima.

-Sí a las cervezas, ni de coña al baño. Creo que ya tengo el culo bastante congelado.

Caminaron por las calles de Santa Cruz hasta encontrar una taberna lo suficientemente tranquila pero con el sonido necesario. No fueron conscientes de la cantidad de alcohol que habían ingerido, como tampoco lo fueron de la conversación que estaban teniendo.

-Lo mejor de Gemma es cuando entrecierra los ojos y te mira, sabiendo exactamente lo que estás pensando o lo que estás a punto de hacer. 

Jax dio un trago a la cerveza, dejando pequeñas gotitas colgando de su bigote. El escocés se echó a reír, sabiendo a la perfección a lo que se refería.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Lo mejor son las fiestas! Siempre consigue poner a todo el mundo bajo sus órdenes. Es la verdadera jefa del club.

La sonrisa del rubio fue débil esta vez. Se estaba dando cuenta de que seguían hablando de ella en presente. Chibs se mordió el labio inferior y algo se encogió en su interior.

 

-Lo siento -dijo notablemente avergonzado, agachando la mirada.

Jax ladeó su sonrisa, encendiéndose un cigarro.

-Yo también lo hago, Chibs. No dejo de pensar que en cuanto vuelva a casa me pegará un par de gritos. No quiero pensar cómo va a ser esto sin ella -cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a las frente, ocultando su dolor.

Recibió un pequeño golpe de complicidad en su hombro.

-Deberíamos volver. Todos se estarán preguntando dónde estamos. Sobre todo después de lo que ha pasado.

Jax volvió a torcer el gesto, recordando. 

-Tienes razón. No puedo seguir huyendo toda mi vida.

Chibs le ofreció una sonrisa débil que Jax cogió y devolvió rápidamente.

-Volvamos a casa, hijo. -dijo con su marcado acento.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3JjG_ZG6SI  
Una Semana Después

Después de los duros días de tormentas de nieve, fuera de la casa de los Teller se volvió a escuchar el rugido del motor de la Harley. Jax apenas había vagado por su propia casa y lo poco que comía era lo que Tara insistía. Su expresión se había vuelto más sombría y su mirada parecía estar perdida en un mar de desesperación. Pero al menos volvía a hablar.

El club llevaba toda la semana de luto. No habían abierto el taller, no se habían quitado los ropajes negros y no se habían atrevido a reunirse sin Jax, ni siquiera Clay. 

Ese día eres distinto. El propio Jax había pedido una reunión para debatir la forma en la que se vengarían de lo que había pasado, además de extremar las medidas de seguridad del club y sus familiares. Todos habían llegado con puntualidad atípica, esperando la llegada de Jax. Al descender de la moto Chibs se acercó con pasos firmes a él, fundiéndose en un abrazo mientras le susurraba al oído un profundo “gracias”. El rubio le sonrió unos breves segundos y siguió caminando hasta entrar en la sala de reuniones.

El silencio era sepulcral, casi recordaba a los segundos antes a que Gemma fuera enterrada. Las respiraciones eran lentas, como si todos temieran romper el hielo.

-No estamos aquí para quedarnos callados -gruñó Jax.

La tensión se sentía en cada fibra y músculo de los presentes. Todos abrieron la boca, intentando decir algo, pero ninguno tenía claro el qué. Jax se incorporó, apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa.

-Espero que no seáis tan cobardes cuando tomemos venganza, porque sino acabaré yendo yo solo.

Se escucharon gruñidos de todos los asistentes, palabras por lo bajo, quejas, movimientos bruscos, todo lo que él buscaba. Opie alzó la voz por encima de todos los demás.

-¿Qué es lo que propones?

Jax entrelazó sus manos para empezar a hablar, pero Clay golpeó la mesa con el mazo, cortándole en seco.

-No creo que esta sea la forma, hijo.

-No me llames hijo. No estaríamos haciendo esto si tú hubieras hecho las cosas bien -le contestó sin mirarle a la cara.

Clay cerró los ojos unos segundos, dejando escapar un largo suspiro antes de volver a hablar. Los demás, volvían a revolverse en sus asientos, incómodos.

-Siento tu odio y tus ganas de venganza, más que nadie en esta habitación. Ella también era mi esposa. -hizo una nueva pausa, bombeando dolor de nuevo- Pero no podemos lanzarnos en una Vendetta sin pensar las cosas dos veces, porque acabaremos todos muertos.

-No me importa -Jax le atravesó con la mirada, dejando que las palabras salieran como puñales.

Todos se giraron para mirar al vicepresidente que se encendía un cigarro como si no hubiera dicho nada. Clay agarró con fuerza el mazo, controlándose para no darle a Jax en la cabeza con él. 

-Es una misión suicida que no estoy dispuesto a correr. Daré mi vida, pero no la de mis hermanos.

-Sin embargo no te importó dar la de Gemma.

Clay lanzó el mazo al otro lado de la habitación con un grito, rompiendo uno de los cuadros. Juice y Chibs se habían levantado al unísono, como si hubiera visto venir la pelea entre padre e hijo, pero ambos permanecían en sus asientos. 

-No sé cómo decírtelo ya, Jackson Teller, jamás, NUNCA hubiera dejado que le pasara nada a tu madre. -puso los codos sobre la mesa y ocultó los ojos tras sus manos, deteniendo las lágrimas- Sé que es mi culpa, y que está muerta por mi culpa, pero trato de buscar tu perdón, Jax, voy a matar a esos hijos de puta y no dejaré que nada te pase, pero por favor -se escuchó cómo se le atragantaban las palabras en un nudo- No me odies. Yo también la echo de menos.

Jax se levantó de la mesa, apretando la mandíbula y los puños, mirándole con desprecio.

-Por favor, Jax... Por favor... -suplicó, dejando que las lágrimas se derramaran por sus pómulos.

-Tus palabras no valen nada, son palabras muertas también.

Sin mirar atrás salió por la puerta dejando que los gritos de Clay se escucharan en cada rincón del club como una maldición.

-JAX TELLER, TE JURO QUE COMO SALGAS POR ESA PUERTA NO TENDRÁS JAMÁS MI PERDÓN.

Llegó a la última puerta para escuchar como él contestaba “así como tú nunca tendrás el mío”.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-efVYCW_z-U  
Tres semanas después

Tara llegó a su casa y se encontró a Jax sentado al borde de la cama con una sola toalla, de nuevo con esa mirada perdida, esa que nunca había logrado descifrar. Se sentó junto a él, dejando que sus dedos acariciaran su espalda desnuda y sus labios dejaran un dulce beso sobre su hombro.

-Jax... -dijo en un susurro que era una súplica para que volviera junto a ella.  
Pero él se apartó, separándose de ella bruscamente.

-No puedo dejar el club hasta que tome mi venganza. Pero no aguanto más, no soporto más ver cómo Clay me aparta de todo y no se me tiene en cuenta para nada.

Tara frunció el ceño, dolida por el gesto.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, Jax, eso no te va a devolver a Gemma. -ella tragó saliva con dificultad al sentir cómo le taladraba con la mirada- Es sólo que... -buscó sus manos, entrelazándolas aunque él no se moviera- ya no estás aquí. Tu mente. Apenas me escuchas, no sonríes, no hablamos, yo... -se quedó en blanco al sentir cómo todas las emociones subían a flote- No puedo soportar verte así.

Jax se levantó para dejar un dulce beso sobre la frente de Tara, alejándose de ella para vestirse, listo para volver al club. Ella se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, aguantando las lágrimas.

-Jax, por favor, necesito que vuelvas a ser tú o no podré soportarlo.

Se giró de forma brusca, terminando de abrocharse los pantalones.

-¿Estás diciendo que vas a dejarme? -sintió cómo sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía que iba a pararse- No puedes hacerme esto, Tara, no ahora -negó con la cabeza, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos- No lo hagas.

Ella se acercó, sin atreverse a abrazarle.

-No puedo seguir viendo cómo te destruyes, Jax. La muerte de Gemma te destrozó, lo sé, pero lo único que está haciendo el club es consumirte, y no voy a seguir de brazos cruzados viendo cómo la persona de la que me enamoré desaparece.

Jax seguía paralizado, con los ojos empañados, luchando contra todas esas lágrimas acumuladas desde la muerte de su madre. Lo único que conseguía hacer era negar con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tara le agarró de las manos, llevándolas a sus labios.

-Prométeme que dejarás el club hoy mismo, que nos iremos de aquí, por favor.

Jax cerró los ojos. 

-No puedo, Tara. Se lo debo a Gemma.

Sabía que si continuaba frente a ella no podría volver a negárselo así que terminó de vestirse y huyó de su lado, incapaz de seguir escuchando cómo le suplicaba que se quedara, que no se fuera.

-¡JAX! -gritó mientras él arrancaba la moto.

*

Aparcó en el club y rápidamente consiguió reunir a todos para que nadie se quedara sin escuchar lo que él tenía que hacer.

-Tenemos que hacerlo ya. Así podré dejar el club.

Las negaciones por parte de todos los miembros fueron unísonas.

-Tara se quiere ir, no seguirá en esta ciudad mucho más tiempo, y yo no me iré sin haber matado con mis propias manos a los culpables de la muerte de Gemma.

Clay contestó serio y tajante.

-No.

-Por qué -quiso saber Jax, desafiante una vez más.

-Los mayas siguen estando alerta. Saben que no hemos hecho ningún movimiento desde ese día y esperan que sea en cualquier momento, están alerta. Hay que estar preparados, hay que encontrar el momento idóneo, en el que hayan bajado la guardia un sólo segundo, y estar ahí con el plan preparado con todo detalle, no lanzarse como kamikaces sobre ellos. 

-¡ME DA IGUAL! -gritó golpeando con el puño sobre la mesa-

-A mi tampoco me importará dejarte fuera de esto como sigas discutiendo mis órdenes, chaval.

Jax se levantó agarrando a Clay del chaleco, apoyando su frente para que pudiera ver bien sus ojos inyectados de odio.

-Escúchame bien, Clay Morrow, acabaré contigo como acabaré con ellos, con mis propias manos.  
Le soltó bruscamente contra la silla y salió de allí encendiéndose un cigarro. Tig quería pegar a Jax, pero se acercó a Clay para comprobar que estaba bien. Chibs y Opie salieron detrás de Jax, sujetándole con fuerza antes de que montara en la moto. Estaba temblando.

-Dejadme ir, esto no va con vosotros.

-Eres un gilipollas, Jax, vas a acabar matándote -le espetó Opie- y yo no quiero perderte.

-Entonces déjame ir, Opie -Jax le clavó la mirada, aunque dentro de ella se podía leer el miedo a perderle a él también.

-No hagas que me arrepienta de no dejarte KO ahora mismo -

Pese a medir casi dos metros de altura, la expresión que Opie le había puesto a Jax en ese momento recordaba más a un cachorro que a un gigante de hierro. Jax le sonrió con sinceridad y abrió los brazos para que Opie se metiera entre ellos.

-Gracias, hermano -le susurró al oído.

Opie asintió y le golpeó la espalda antes de volver al club.

-Puede que consigas engañar a Opie con un abrazo, pero yo sé que no estás bien, Jax -la voz de Chibs se coló en sus huesos, retumbando, sabía que tenía razón- No te voy a dejar ir a solo. No vaya a ser que hagas alguna locura.

Jax le desafió con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Vale, papá, puedes llevarme a casa si quieres ver que no me meto en problemas.

Ambos se rieron como si nada hubiera pasado en ese último mes y condujeron juntos hacia la casa de Jax. Tara estaba sentada en las escaleras de entrada, con la cara desencajada y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Aparcaron y Jax salió como un tornado hacia ella, aunque Chibs se quedó sentado sobre la moto.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Tara? -Jax miró hacia todos los lados, buscando alguna señal de disparo, de robo, de lo que fuera-

-No has dejado el club, ¿verdad? -preguntó con el llanto aún en su voz.

Jax suspiró, sabiendo lo que iba a venir.

-Me voy, Jax.

Tara se levantó, cogiendo la mochila que estaba junto a ella. Jax la paró, sujetándola por los hombros, incapaz de dejarla ir.

-No puedes, no puedes dejarme solo, Tara.

-¿No? -dijo ella, inmóvil, sin detener las lágrimas- Así es como me has dejado tú todos estos días. No ha habido un sólo día desde entonces en el que me hayas mirado con cariño, en el que me hayas dicho que me quieres, en el que te hayas sentado un sólo día a preguntarme qué tal estoy yo. -Jax comenzaba a temblar de nuevo, incapaz de poner excusas- Sé que lo estás pasando mal, pero he intentado ayudarte, joder. Lo he intentado. Pero no has vuelto a ser el mismo, tienes esa expresión sombría y fría todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera sueltas la pistola mientras duermes.

Tara se detuvo unos segundos, cerrando los ojos, limpiándose las lágrimas. Jax la soltó y quiso abrazarla, pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Tengo miedo, Jax. Gemma era lo más importante en vuestras vidas y está muerta. No me siento segura aquí y ni siquiera haces el esfuerzo de abandonar este puto lugar antes de que ambos acabemos también muertos. Así que si tú no tomas la decisión, lo haré yo. Me voy de este lugar para siempre.

Jax ahogó el llanto en su garganta antes de poder hablar. Sujetó la muñeca de Tara.

-No lo hagas, por favor.

Intentó atraerla hacia su pecho para poder abrazarla, pero ella puso resistencia de nuevo.

-No, Jax. Te lo he pedido muchas veces a ti y no lo has hecho. Es demasiado tarde.

Sintió cómo sus dedos se escurrían de su frágil muñeca y bajaba las escaleras, subiendo al coche con una sola mirada de perdón en sus ojos. Jax estaba paralizado. No podía mover una sola parte de su cuerpo mientras veía cómo se alejaba. El tiempo que tardó el viejo Mustang en tomar la esquina y desaparecer de su vista se hizo eterno, como si cada segundo fueran décadas en el peso de sus hombros.

Entró a la casa gritando, tirándolo todo a su paso. Lanzando fotografías que se convertían en millones de cristales, sillas que pasaban a ser astillas, todo lo que en algún momento pudiera recordarle a ella era destrozado con la fuerza de sus manos. Chibs reaccionó demasiado tarde, ese minuto que le sacaba de ventaja había provocado que todo estuviera a medio destruir. 

El escocés agarró con fuerza por la espalda a su compañero y le empujó contra la pared más cercana, sujetándole con fuerza contra ella, aguantando toda su furia dentro de él. 

-Jax... Jax, vuelve dentro de ti, vuelve.

Él no dejaba de gritar. Era odio, era dolor, eran aullidos de un hombre cuyo alma parecía no tener un solo fragmento más que se pudiera romper. Pero los gritos dieron paso al llanto, y el llanto a las lágrimas. Jax se derrumbaba por dentro y su cuerpo se dejaba caer en el pozo de la desesperación. Chibs sujetó su cuerpo mientras le ayudaba a sentarse sobre el suelo. Llevó su cabeza contra su pecho, protegiéndole en un fuerte abrazo mientras Jax dejaba que todas las lágrimas que había acumulado desde la muerte de su madre derribaran el muro de control. Chibs se mantuvo en silencio, consolándole con sus manos sobre su espalda, apretándole, sintiendo su dolor dentro de él. Estuvieron abrazos más tiempo del que ninguno de los dos hubieran pensado. 

Chibs sintió cómo el cuerpo de Jax dejaba de temblar para dar pasos a pequeños espasmos hasta que poco a poco su cuerpo se relajó apoyado sobre su hombro. Separó un poco sus cuerpos para poder mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Mejor? -quiso sonar suave, aunque su brusco acento no le dejó-

Jax sólo negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo soportarlo.

Chibs se quedó sin aliento. Estaba viendo lo poco que quedaba de Jax en sus ojos, suplicando que el dolor parara ya. Sus manos se aferraron al cuello de su camiseta.

-No te vayas, por favor -su mirada suplicaba que no lo hiciera.

Chibs le sonrió con ternura y puso su mano sobre la de él.

-No lo haré.

Un destello de sonrisa se coló en los labios de Jax, que cerraba los ojos y con la respiración cada vez más lenta y pausada, se quedó dormido entre sus brazos.


End file.
